Fight of the Dogs
by Elena Forest
Summary: One day, Danny fights a mysterious ghost girl who seems to be serching for a dog. Will Danny, Sam and Tucker be able to befriend her and help her? On hold temporarily.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom

**Danny has only recently acquired his ghost powers when this takes place. I do not own anything but my villain OC. Tell me what you think of the fight scene! I've been dying to try and write one! Thus….**

Chapter One

"Well, that's one less ghost to worry about," Danny said, to no one in particular, as he landed in an alleyway. He'd just defeated and captured an annoying ghost in the Fenton Thermos.

Danny grinned. _The city is one ghost safer,_ he thought. _Hooray._

Danny Phantom ducked behind a large, empty crate and the blueish-white ring appeared around his midriff. The beam split in two, one traveling upwards and the other down. As the rings passed over his body, he transformed back into his normal self, Danny Fenton. Seconds later, Danny Fenton had completely replaced Danny Phantom.

Danny began to walk along the street, his backpack swinging, whistling a tune. Possibly, today, he'd be able to get all his schoolwork done. Unfortunately, that wasn't really an option, seeing as a crisp wisp of blue fog came out of Danny's mouth just then. It was his ghost sense.

_Aw, come on, this is the worst time for a ghost attack! _He complained mentally. He ducked into a new alleyway, and let the rings transform him from Fenton to Phantom.

Again.

For the fourth time that day.

Sighing, Danny shot up in the air, his hands glowing with green ecto-blasts. He was ready for anything….anything, that is, but to be shot with a orange ecto-blast from behind.

"Augh!" He cried as he began to fall. He quickly stopped himself from being a scrambled egg on the sidewalk. Danny shuddered at the mental image, before spinning to where the enemy had attacked.

A ghost floated there. She glowed orange, and had long, flowing hair all the way to her knees. Her eyes burned a strange pink, and her aura was red. She wore mascara, and it was running in thick streams down her cheeks as if she'd been crying. When she spoke, Danny expected it to be small and shaky, but it was anything but.

"Where is he?" She screeched.

Danny didn't answer her question, for two reasons. One, he had no idea who or what she was talking about, and two, he wanted to use some witty banter.

"Jeez, ever heard of a little thing called make-up remover?" He called tauntingly.

"I asked you where he is!" She cried, her voice rising three or so octaves.

"If you get any more high pitched, I may need some ear plugs," Danny said conversationally.

"JUST TELL ME WHERE HE IS!!!!" _And just when I thought her voice couldn't get higher, it got higher, _Danny thought, covering his ears with his hands. Below on the streets, several windowpanes shattered, alerting the pedestrians to the danger. As if on cue, they all started running and screaming as more things such as mirrors and coffee mugs from the small café near by shattered in a millions shards. Soon the ground was littered with glass and other sharp objects as such.

"Who's this 'he' you keep talking about? Is he your make-up stylist? 'Cause if he is, you need a new stylist!"

"WHERE….IS….MY….DOG??!?!!!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?" She commanded.

"Your _**dog**_?" Danny asked, dumbstruck. He couldn't think of any banter to go against _that_.

The mystery ghost didn't respond. She just let out a high-pitched yell of fury, and tossed orange ecto-stars at Danny.

Danny quickly dodged each one, and then fired some ecto-blasts at the mystery ghost, who brought up an orange ghost shield to protect herself.

Then, shrieking, she let her shield fall, and shot at Danny. The Mystery Ghost went so fast she was reduced to a red and orange streak.  
She flew in tight circles around Danny, confusing him, but Danny wasn't about to let her get him. He fired blasts of energy at her, and missed again and again. He continued to shoot.

_She's fast, _Danny thought as he fired yet another bolt of energy at her. _I bet she's going to lung at me any moment. _

Danny was right. Only a matter of seconds after that thought, the Ghost Girl lunged at him from behind. They began to fall as gravity took effect.

Both Danny and the Ghost Girl smashed right into one of the only remaining windows on the street. It shattered, and the halfa and ghost landed on the ground inside the small coffee shop. The man who had been tending the counter yelled, and fled, his dishtowel discarded.

Danny pushed the ghost girl off of himself, then tried to stand. He promptly fell back onto his back, hissing with pain.

When the window shattered, the glass shards had flown _in_ because of the direction of the impact. They now littered the floor, and Danny had landed right in the middle of them.

He lay there for several moments, withering in pain, before he remembered, _Ghost powers! Duh! _

Danny swiftly went intangible, and sighed with relief with the glass stopped sticking into his back. He righted himself, and surveyed the area. Where had the ghost girl gone? It wasn't that hard to spot her. When Danny shoved her off of himself, she had landed on the tables and chairs. She was sitting on a smashed in table, who's legs had given out, and chairs were toppled all around the crash site. She appeared to be unconscious. As Danny watched, she blinked her eyes open, looked confused for a moment, then spotted Danny, and asked, quite calmly, "Would you happen to know where my dog is?"

When Danny shook his head no, she got angry, and fast. She bolted up, and tossed…what seemed to be flaming dog bones at Danny.

Danny willed himself intangible, just in time. The flaming dog bones passed harmlessly through the halfa.

"BUT YOU MUST KNOW WHERE HE IS!!!!!" The ghost girl shrieked.

"I-" Danny started to say, but before he got any further, the ghost girl began to shimmer and twist, as if she could only be seen in a certain lighting, and the lighting was changing.

Danny pulled out his Thermos. He aimed it at her, and pressed the button on the side, holding it down, charging it for the shoot.

But before it got enough power to pull her in, she vanished. Danny lowered his thermos in confusion. She'd been right there, only two moments ago.

He felt a soft wind coming from behind him, from the shattered window. A soft voice reached his ears, as if it were riding on the wind.

_I haaaavveeee tooo finnnd hiiiiimm…._

Danny shook his head, and shot upwards, fazing through the roof. Floating above the buildings, the wind played gently with his hair.

_Now, that was weird…._ Danny thought, shaking his head again, as he shot towards home.

**Yah, I'm gonna got it off there! This was gonna be a one-shot, but then I got so many more ideas….so it's going to be a several-shot. Two or three, maybe five-shot. Depends on if I get any ideas from my wonderful reviewers! Tell me what you think, and don't be afraid to criticize, point out spelling and grammar mistakes, and don't forget ideas are always welcome!**

**Lurv, Elena**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Phantom

**Yay! I'm back!** **And I have a thank-you to give out! Thanks to Chrizzie1 for alerts! NOW THERE IS MORE STORY!!**

"It was really strange, she just, like, faded out of existence," Danny finished telling Tucker about the Mystery Ghost Girl.

Just then, Sam burst in, a bit out of breath. "What happened?" She panted.

Tucker face palmed. It had taken Danny twenty minutes to tell the story to him. Danny just sighed and started over.

Once he was done, Danny looked expectantly at Sam. She had her chin in her hands, and her elbows on the kitchen table, where the trio was currently seated. Sam was deep in thought.

"I think…." She began slowly. "That I've read about ghosts like the Mystery Ghost Girl…"

"Wait," Tucker interrupted before Sam could get any further. "We can't keep calling her the Mystery Ghost Girl or Mystery Ghost or Ghost Girl, or-"

"Just get to the point, Tuck," Danny said with a sigh.

"Right. We need to give her a name."  
Sam rolled her eyes. "Tucker, that's-"

"A great idea!" Danny cut her off. "I was getting tired of say Mystery Ghost Girl, anyways."  
Sam glared at him.

"Let's call her Ghost Dog," Tucker suggested.

"She isn't a dog," Sam pointed out.

"Well, she's searching for a dog!" Tucker pointed out defensively.

"Why don't we go into my folk's lab and see if we can search for her," Danny suggested.

"Oh, no, we aren't going into the Ghost Zone on such sort notice, no way. Right Tucker?" Sam turned to Tucker with a fresh glare.

Tucker whimpered.

Danny laughed, and held up his hands in the 'stop' motion. "I don't mean search for her in the Ghost Zone," He said, still laughing. "I mean look up files on the computer!"

Sam and Tucker let out a simultaneous 'Ooooooh'. Sam's fury dispelled immediately, and Tucker perked. Tech was, after all, his 'thing'.

The trio headed downstairs. Half an hour later, they were still in the basement.

Danny groaned. They still hadn't found anything, even after thirty minutes! It was frustrating. Apparently, Sam and Tuck thought so, too.

"Argh!" Sam cried. She looked as if she were ready to pull out her black purple-tinted hair by the roots.

Tucker let out a small cry as well. "There's nothing!" He looked as if he were going to eat his PDA. Which, trust me, was no small feat.

"Wait!" Sam said suddenly, surprising the room's other occupants. "I totally forgot! I was saying earlier, before Tucker interrupted me about names," Sam paused her to shoot a glare at the techno-geek in question, who flinched.

"Oh yea!" Danny said, his face brightening. "You were saying something about a book you'd seen!"

Sam nodded, her violet eyes bright. "Right," She confirmed Danny's statement. "You said she kept asking where her dog was. I was reading in this really good book—it's all about different kinds of ghost, and why their spirits still dwell on earth, or well, really, the Ghost Zone, and there's so many kinds, of spirits, I mean, and you'd really like it—"

"Sam," Danny warned. Tucker was holding his stomach with silent laughter.

"Sorry," Sam said quickly, her cheeks reddening. "_Anyway_," She cleared her throat. "I think she may not have become a ghost willingly." Sam continued to talk as she dug around in her back pack. "You said she was looking her for her dog." She produced an old, weather beaten, dog-eared, blue book from her bag. After setting it on the table, she began to flip though it. Danny and Tucker drew closer to see the fraying pages of the mysterious book. "Look at the section." Sam pointed to a page, then began to read it aloud for her friends.

"Chapter four, section three, page twenty seven. Half-Spirits.

Half-Spirits are just what they sound like. They are not fully spirits, or otherwise known as ghosts. They posses the abilities normal specters have, though to an extent.

Half-Spirits are often obsessed with an object, person place, or thing-"

"Like the Box Ghost!" Danny interrupted. Sam glared at him then continued to read, pushing her hair out of her face.

"-that has something to do with the way that they died. For instance, if a farmer died eating a steak, he would not be able to pass on completely until he finished eating that steak."

"What kind of example is _that_?" Sam thought aloud, pausing from her reading. Tucker grinned, with a smile full of teeth. Sam glowered. _This is not my day, _she thought. She cleared her throat.

"If the farmer had intentions of becoming a spirit in the after life, after completing his goal, his ghost form would become stable. If the farmer had no intentions of become a ghost, his ghost form would dissolve and he would pass on to the third stage."

"What's a stage?" Danny asked.

"The first stage is alive, second is ghost and third is beyond." Sam replied, happy that she could be of assistance.

Tucker's brow furrowed. "Well, what about these Halfers?" He asked, more confused then before. "Wouldn't they be the second stage?"

Sam shook her head. "It's Half-Spirit, and no. They're in-between stage one and two. They aren't stable, so of course it isn't a stage. Get it?" Both boys nodded. "Good." Sam drew her finger down the page, finding her spot.

"There are many ways and things that a Half-Spirit can be obsessed with. Most of the time, Half-Spirits are friendly. If you offer to help one reach its goal, it might be willing to befriend you…." Sam trailed off. "That's all that's important," She said, after scanning the rest of the chapter.

"So, you're saying this ghost girl…thing…is a Halfer?" Tucker asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Half-Spirit." Sam responded, nodding.

"…Next time we see her, we should make friends with her," Danny said slowly. Tucker and Sam looked at him like he'd just grown an extra head. Danny just continued, still a bit slowly. "If we can become her friend, it's possible we can help her transfer into the third stage, or the second, depending on her intentions. I really don't think she's a bad ghost…."

"Halfer!" Tucker corrected.

"_Half-Spirit_," Sam sighed.

"Whatever," Danny said, waving his hand in the air as if to brush it away. "But I think we can help her." With that, he held out his fist in the middle of the three.

Sam put her fist in, knuckle to knuckle with Danny.

Tucker hesitated before putting his fist in too, completing the triangle.

"But…the problem is, how are we going to find her?" Sam asked.

"I think I know how," Danny said. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he grinned widely at Sam, who blushed.

Tucker rolled his eyes. _Clueless,_ he thought.

**Yay! No cliffie! Sorta…**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. You may have noticed I have no one to thank yet….kinda...review, fave or alerts and you shall get cyber cookies!**

**That is all!**

**Elena out!**


End file.
